A montage may comprise an aggregation of separate elements to form a single composite element. For instance, a montage may comprise a composite picture made up of several separate pictures, or a video sequence comprising a rapid sequence of disparate images. Electronic montage systems have been designed to create digital montages using digital content, such as a composite web page comprising different constituent web pages served from different web applications. Sometimes the constituent web pages are organized according to a central theme, such as a web pages related to a given search term used by a search engine, or web pages consistently visited by a user as stored in a browser history. Often, the constituent web pages are lower-fidelity representations of the actual web page due to space limitations of the composite web page. As such, a user may select a constituent web page to retrieve a higher-fidelity version of the selected web page for more in-depth viewing. As an amount of digital information increases, however, it becomes increasingly difficult to build a digital montage in a way that provides meaningful information to a user.
Further, a montage designed for one size or display resolution may not display properly if viewed on a different size or resolution display. Some of the tiles may not fit in the available space in their original placements. Shuffling the tiles to fit the space may destroy their positional relationships. Resizing the tiles may make the montage difficult to view and interact with, in particular on small display areas. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.